Knock-On Effect
by Miss Arcobaleno
Summary: In hind sight it was probably a bad idea to get so involved, but when you throw a rock in the water you can't help but make ripples. I can only hope that my appearance in the DC world didn't create too many.
1. Transfer

**Chapter 1: Transfer**

* * *

><p>"How did you do that?"<p>

Celia jumped at the sound of her little brother's voice. She paused, her hand on the house's front door, and turned to look at the taller redhead next to her.

"What do mean?" Celia asked, genuinely confused. "How'd I open the door?"

The redhead, Andy, nodded furiously. "Yes! That door was locked five seconds ago and you don't even have a key!"

"You seriously just saw me pick the lock." Celia shot him a weird look as she continued to open the door. "Plus it's not like I'm breaking and entering. This is our aunt's house."

Andy shook his head at his older sister and followed after her into the house.

"But it shouldn't be that simple!"

"Just give it a rest!"

-:-

Andy lifted up a cardboard box filled with old books and placed it on the kitchen table in front of Celia.

"This is where she said the photo album would be."

Celia nodded and pulled out a small stack of books, placing it on the table in front of her with Andy copying her a few seconds later. The two looked through the books for a few minutes before losing sight of their original intention, and instead found themselves getting lost in the books.

"Hey, Celia." Andy called. "Look at this, it's right up your alley."

At this the girl peeked over her brother's shoulder and grabbed the book from his hands. "Oh, cool! I didn't expect Auntie to have geology books. Especially large ones like this."

"She even marked the pages." Andy noticed, pointing to the thin sticky notes that decorated various pages. "She must be a jewelry fan like you."

Celia glared and hit her brother's shoulder with the back of her hand, giving a satisfied smile when he yelped in pain.

"Anyway, I'm going to see if we can keep any of these. Where did you put Auntie's new number?"

"It's written down on a note on the dashboard of your car." Andy replied, rubbing his sore arm. "The keys are on the counter."

Without a response, Celia scooped up the keys and left the old house, walking into the woods surrounding the area.

She really should have left the book in the house.

-:-

"I think it was somewhere around here…" Celia trailed off as she continued walking through the woods. She could have sworn that the journey to her car had not been this difficult, yet the dense forest was making it hard to spot which direction she had come from.

"At least there's roads all around here. If I keep walking in one direction I'm bound to reach something that'll lead me back to it." Celia muttered as she continued to search for a faded blue paint of the house she had just come from.

It was all going well, until the girl heard a branch snap not too far from her. She froze, her back straightening, and looked around.

"Please don't become a horror movie. Please don't become a horror movie. Please don't become a horror movie."

Her chant stopped once she heard another branch break, this time even closer. Celia gulped and slowly turned around, getting an eyeful of what had been following her.

Her eyes widened.

Her breathing stopped.

"Miss Akako is waiting for you."

A creepy man. A butler. _Dear god, she was going to die._

In the end, she fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm back with a new fanifc!<strong>

**I've been in a Detective Conan/Magic Kaito mood recently and so I've had this fanfic in mind for a while.**

**I'm still unsure whether or not Celia is going to focus on being a Detective or Thief (right now I'm leaning towards being a thief), but if anyone can give me their input that would be great!**

**Also, Andy may or may not come into the DC world as well. If people like him, then he'll play more of a role.**

**Next update will be in a few days. I promise that the story will pick up as well, considering this was just supposed to be an intro chapter.**

**Please review!**

**Miss Arcobaleno**


	2. The First Revelation

**Chapter 2: The First Revelation **

* * *

><p>"That's my book."<p>

"I am aware"

After Celia had recovered from her fainting spell, she had woken up in a bed in the house of none other than Miss Akako Koizumi. When she saw the redhead calmly sitting by her bed, reading her aunt's geology book, Celia nearly fainted all over again.

Although that might have more to do with the fact that Akako's creepy butler had suddenly appeared behind her with a tray of tea in his hands.

Yeah. It was probably that.

After she gently toke a cup from the man, muttering a small thank you under her breath, Celia pushed her strawberry blonde hair out of her eyes and trained her eyes back on Akako.

"Umm, I don't mean to be rude or anything but…"

Akako calmly met Celia's questioning gaze and replied, "What you're doing here?"

Celia nodded.

A moment passed before Akako stood up and walked to the door.

"Follow me."

-:-

Honestly, Celia wasn't too surprised that Akako had taken her to what could only be described as the witch's take on a lair. In fact it was the exact lair from her chapter in the Kaito Kid manga. Only, despite the clichéd décor of the lair, a lid had been placed on the cauldron in the middle of the room. There was even chairs placed around the pot and laptop on the lid.

Akako walked straight over the makeshift table and placed the large geology book next to the laptop, while Celia followed slowly after the redhead.

"While you were unconscious I took the liberty of going through the book you were carrying, and I noticed something interesting." Akako began, glancing at Celia. "The book had different gems marked."

Celia quirked an eyebrow and flipped open the book, taking note of the fact that the gems were indeed marked by little pieces of paper. Some had small pink slips taped next to them, while others had green. There were even a few orange pieces, though those were rare. Andy had mentioned these but she still didn't see the significance of the notes.

"And this means…?" Celia trailed off uncertainly.

Green eyes met brown.

"I have absolutely no idea."

-:-

Celia had to admit that she was ashamed of how hard her hand smacked her face when Akako replied. The only time she had ever face-palmed in her life, and she turned her forehead red due to the force.

Akako was even trying to hold back her laughter. She wasn't even sure if that girl had even laughed in the series!

"You could have waited until I was finished." The witch informed as she turned towards the laptop and opened it.

Celia tilted her head to the side, confusion taking over her expression. "So you do have an idea?"

"No. I honestly don't know what those colors mean. But I think I know why there were marked. The names sounded familiar, so I decided to look them up. Turns out they all have something in common."

Akako paused and turned the laptop to face Celia, showing her the screen.

_Fire Opal On Display at the Beika Museum Stolen!_

_Ekoda Under Attack! A Tiara Featuring A Large Black Pearl and Emeralds Taken!_

_The "Mermaid's Tear" Necklace Disappears!_

"…They were all stolen by a thief named Sharon Kurosawa several years ago."

A moment of silence.

"Shannon is my aunt's name. This is her book. And, oh my god, she was here before me!"

-:-

"Be sure to get some sleep tonight. We can talk more about what you should do in the morning."

Celia smiled at Akako as they reached the door of the guest bedroom she was staying in.

"Thanks. For everything, Akako."

The witch nodded and turned to walk away, but stopped once she heard her name be called.

"…Why did you decide to help me?"

The witch looked over her shoulder at the strawberry blonde.

"I felt you walk into this world. You had magic swirling around you and it was definitely not your own. As a witch, it's my duty to take care of any magic related incidents that happen in this area. As such, _you _are my responsibility."

Akako stopped for a moment as a smirk crept onto her face.

"It's also my responsibility to find out who's been using magic on my turf and make them pay for causing trouble."

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah. Akako's pissed at the unknown witchwizard that brought Celia and her aunt into the DC world. And even though it's going to be a while before I reveal who the mystery magic user is, I can't wait to write that conversation. **

**Celia's also been taking this whole "dragged into a fictional world" thing quite well. She's mostly in shock though, so it won't quite hit her until she experiences her first murder case.**

**But anyway, Celia's aunt was revealed to be quite the thief while she was in the DC world. In the next chapter it'll go into why she was a thief and why she was stealing gems. Although, you can probably guess where I'm going with this.**

**Next chapter Celia's also going to have to decide whether she wants to be a thief or detective for similar reasons. So please comment with what you think she should go for!**

**And please comment with who you think Celia should end up with! It will be a while until the romance starts to come out so you have time, but it's nice to see who you think she should end up with. At first I was leaning towards Kaito but then I started to see Celia with Tooru Amuro (aka Bourbon) as well, so I decided to leave Celia's fate up to the readers.**

**Anyhow, please send in your opinions soon! I want to get started on the next couple chapters ASAP and I want to know where you guys think I should take this.**

**Reviews (for any reason) are appreciated!**

**Miss Arcobaleno**


	3. Where Things Start To Pick Up

**Chapter 3: Where Things Start To Pick Up**

* * *

><p>Three hours. That was how long Celia had slept last night. The mystery that was her aunt had kept her up most of the night.<p>

Which was why she had dragged a half-asleep Akako down to her basement lair at four o'clock in the morning and sat her down at the cauldron/table once again.

"Why-" Akako was cut off as she yawned. "Am I awake right now and you're still human? I should turn you into a frog."

Celia decided she didn't look very threatening when her eyes were having trouble staying open.

"Oh, c'mon Akako! How can I go to sleep after that whole revelation! You should be glad I at least waited until it was the next day to get you." Celia replied, as she rolled over a small whiteboard that Akako had shoved in the corner of her lair.

It was surprising how much Akako had succeeded in making her basement look like a priest's nightmare, and yet had left some modern tech scattered around the place.

"Just let me talk to you about this." Celia pleaded, her hands clapsed in front of her. "Give me thirty minutes to go over what I've been thinking and I'll do anything you want."

Akako stared, well the best stare she could master at the moment, at Celia. Her lips twitched as she thought about the girl's proposal and finally sighed in defeat.

"We're going out for lunch tomorrow. You're paying. I know you have yen in your pocket, I saw it earlier. Also, buy me coffee tomorrow morning."

The strawberry blonde nodded enthusiastically and turned to the whiteboard. Grabbing a marker, she began to write down her theories.

"So my aunt disappeared briefly seven years ago. Sharon Kurosawa began stealing seven years ago and stopped two years after she had started. Basically, in those two years my aunt was looking for something and she found it."

_Shannon - gem transport_

"I think that she used one of the gems she stole to bring her back to my world. She had to become a thief to have the ability to check and see which gem was the one she was looking for. And it obviously worked because I saw her last Tuesday."

Celia used a magnet to pin up a sheet of lined paper with bulleted writing on it.

"I made a list of the gems she stole in those two years, so if I can figure out which one it is then we'll have a way for me to get back! We'll probably even figure out who that mystery magician is too!"

_Shannon - gem transport_

_Get gem, get magician _

Akako leaned her chin on her hand and looked at the display.

"Your aunt stole an average of two jewels a week. It'll be tough to repeat her pace."

"But you see, I don't have to!" Celia placed her hands on her hips triumphantly. "Shannon Kurosawa was the only thief in circulation at this time. Kaitou KID and the Phantom Lady had either stopped or weren't working this this area at the time, meaning she couldn't pop up at one of their heists and test out the gems."

"…And you have an advantage because Kaitou KID is back up and running."

"Exactly."

_Shannon - gem transport_

_Get gem, get magician_

_Get access to KID heists (will cut down search time)_

"I just need to figure out which profession to go with to get access. Thief or Detective. There's also one big issue that goes along with all this…"

"And that is?"

_Shannon - gem transport_

_Get gem, get magician_

_Get access to KID heists (will cut down search time)_

_Anokata (Black Org./Syndicate)_

"There is currently a crime organization out for people of both professions. Especially, the people we either know or will definitely meet."

-:-

It was six thirty in the morning when Akako had told her to go on a coffee run.

The redhead had woken up the second time just to inform her that she needed the caffeine before promptly falling asleep again. A sight that amused Celia to no end.

Which was why Celia was standing in Café Cagliostro (that was a Lupin III movie and she knew it) wearing an oversized light green sweater, black shorts, and boots. All courtesy of Akako's closet.

The girl was adjusting the black, floppy felt hat on top of her head as she waited for her order, when someone ran into her back. She made a squeak of surprise as she tumbled forward, while her unknown assailant grabbed her shoulders to steady her.

"Are you alright, sweetie?"

Celia placed a hand over her chest and let out a sigh of relief. She smiled as she turned to look at the woman behind her.

"Yes, I'm fine."

She honestly didn't expect Chikage Kuroba to technically be the first character she would meet.

And maybe that's why later that day she would choose to be a thief as well as a detective.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm on a roll with these chapters. I keep on writing them one after another.<strong>

**But anyway, a few things happened this chapter.**

**We got a look into Akako and Celia's budding friendship. Celia acknowledges Akako as the first and truly only person she knows in the DCMK world. Because of this, Akako is the only person that Celia can trust completely. ****Plus Akako doesn't really have any friends outside of her weird toleration she has with Kaito. Therefore, Celia was the first friend she ever made making them closer than just acquaintances. **

**Basically, they're quickly becoming best friends.**

**I sort of brushed up on the Black Organization this chapter. Pretty soon Celia's going to go over her information on them and her theories of who Anokata is. But that's not for a few more chapters.**

**But hey! Celia met Chikage, who apparently convinced her to pursue being a thief. But her impact wasn't enough to persuade Celia to be only a thief (thanks to RyanSonofApollo's review where he suggested being both).**

**The Detective Conan characters are approaching as well. I think they might come in a round chapter 5-6.**

**Also, I got a review from Eckarose that was in french. Sadly, I only know a bit of french, so this is what I managed to gather from it.**

**-Kaito & Celia are friends**

**-Celia & Bourbon should become a couple **

**-when Celia meets Conan & Ai plus the rest of the DC group, she becomes Heiji's sister**

**So, if this is wrong just let me know, but if I'm right I'm pretty cool with all this happening. Although, I would appreciate more reviews/messages with what people think show happen.**

**Reviews are love.**

**Miss Arcobaleno**

**p.s. Celia still needs a love interest. Bourbon's in the lead though! Do you guys support it or disagree?**


End file.
